


Kate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kate

Her name is Kate.

And she is no ones pet.

She is an archer.

Just like her idol.

Hawkeye was his name.

And he impressed Kate with his game.

She wanted to learn his real name.

But he was in a world of pain.


End file.
